


Crop

by westwoodandridingcrops



Series: Object(ified) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwoodandridingcrops/pseuds/westwoodandridingcrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We take requests on <a href="http://westwood-and-ridingcrops.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr.</a> We'll literally write anything. Give us a go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crop

**Author's Note:**

> We take requests on [Tumblr.](http://westwood-and-ridingcrops.tumblr.com/ask) We'll literally write anything. Give us a go.

“You only brought this on yourself, you know.”

_Thwack._

“I hardly see…”  _Thwack_. “…what you mean. Your theory was wrong. I was merely pointing it out.”

“It had not occurred to me to use riding crops on the living until along came a spider.”

_Thwackthwackthwack._

“Mmm, still wrong. You aren’t just tolerating this. I knew it. You like this.”

_THWACK._

“Come now, Jim. We’re men of science after all. We wouldn’t make assertions without…”  _Thwack_. “….Evidence.”

“ _Fuck_. Fine. You like it because it’s control.”

_Thwack._

“Hmm?”

“And– _shit,_ –you like it because you can finally punish me for my smart mouth.”

……  _THWACK._

“It is something of a reversal, yes.”

“That’s not all and you know it. You  _like_  it. Stop being stubborn. Admit it!”

“And? Did you not just hear me? It’s a reversal. You’re too obsessed with your own power. It wouldn’t matter if I liked it or not. You’re frightened of being in your current position, but aroused. You are unlikely to repeat the experience. Maybe.”

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

“Jesus.  _Fuck_. Fine you smug bastard. Now for Christ’s sake get inside me, or I’ll blow up Parliament. I swear to God I’ll do it, Sherlock. Don’t test me.”


End file.
